


Reunions

by HugsterJim



Category: Nintendo, Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Family, Finding a home, Kinda, Loss of Parents, Original Character(s), Retelling, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsterJim/pseuds/HugsterJim
Summary: A simple kid turned young adult finds himself in Inkopolis Square in search of something of importance. Something that has been lost for longer than should ever be tolerable. That same search that got him there also brought him to a point where he’d be a hero. This hero will now have to face danger in the meantime as well. Along with that, he must develop some good relation with his boss to ensure nothing goes to shell.





	1. Simply Asking

*Inkopolis Square*  
July 21st

Inklings walked around like any other day. Days like any other. They were no different. Some people smiled. Some people didn’t. Good news about the brand new idols of Inkopolis, the lovely Pearl and Marina of “Off the Hook.” Bad news about…

“Breaking News! The Great Zapfish and the rest of the zapfish are missing!” Said Pearl on the big screen on the top front of the lobby building.

“Oh dear! How did they get stolen!?” Marina spoke up after Pearl with alarm.

“This is the same thing that happened 3 years ago! The great zapfish was in Inkopolis one day and poof! It’s gone like the wind!” Finished Pearl.

“Also, famous Squid Sister Idol, Callie Aori, was reported missing! I do hope she’s alright now along with the zapfish!” Marina talked concerningly about the topic. “Inkopolis police forces are searching around these incidents. We’ll bring you more news once we receive information. From now until they find them, Inkopolis will run on back-up electricity. On a brighter note, these are today’s stages!” She attempted to switch the mood from what the news brought to the community.

It did not do so well. Many inklings have already started talking about the loss of their main energy source, the zapfishes, and the loss of the still big idol of today. Callie meant so much to everyone who’ve had experiences with her songs 3 years back when Inkopolis Plaza was the main place to walk around on. A time where the Squid Sisters were the best.

But now, one woman swam in low tides in the present. The small waves of joy became shallower after the news. The one about Callie, really hit her hard. Her black kimono was stained with tears, and her umbrella covered her face from anyone. Leaving anyone to see her, be left with confusion as to why there was a strange girl standing over a grate and close to both the weapon store and some shady looking business deeper into the left of the lobby.

Around the same time she teared up, she heard a concerned male voice. 

“Are you alright?” They said behind the canopy.

Not expecting someone to talk with her so suddenly, she jumped with her brella still in hand, but lifted exposing her face. What she saw was an inkling about a foot taller than her, having blue eyes and yellow tentacle hair with side cuts and a long top part faced upward.

In the boy’s view as he stepped back from the woman raising her brella, uniquely tied up white tentacles with bits of green were seen as the hairstyle of the lady in front of him. Her eyes also, were seen as very intriguing compared to regular inkling eyes. They were yellow and had a sharp ended plus sign pupil. 

Both the surprised human-formed squids gathered details on the looks of the other. The boy was fascinated. No other person looked like this lady and in his mind, he marked her beauty as 10 out of 10. The kimono girl’s first impression were… something different. As if she thought, this one guy was someone she knew. She didn’t know why, but his confident expression even after moving back from raising her brella gave off this strong aura, reminding her of someone who’s helped her before.

Going back to reality, 5 seconds passed after both were startled by each other. The boy repeated his concerned question.

“Sorry. You looked sad from where I first stepped into this place. Are you--?” Only to be ignored halfway with the girl turning into squid form to go through the grate she was standing on. She transformed back to human form within the sewer out of his view, lifted the grate lid a little bit and told him, 

“Come down here.”

He didn’t respond well to this. Thinking this was some drug deal or illegal business, he turned away from the sewer entrance with his newbie looking gear to pro players of ranked ink sports, and his black leather backpack. From the corner of his ear, he heard one more thing from her within the sewer.

“Please.” was said in a way that screams pleading and desperation despite being whispered. The boy took some time to think on what to do. Risk his life just to see what is it that lies in-store for if he accepts the request, or walk away and forget everything about today? Turning back to the grate, he saw the kimono lady’s face placed on their right sleeve. Their left arm was used to keep the lid raised. She turned her head left to right, and to the somewhat fresh looking boy, this looked like the body language used to say,

“Of course. Who’d ever come to me for anything?”

Feeling bad as he was inside while blankly staring at her, he turned directly towards her direction. Intending to follow wherever she was going. 

“I’ll come along.” He told her quietly. Judging by how lowly she raised the entrance, it looked like something do quietly behind the crowd’s eye, nose, and ears. He heard a gasp from them in response to his answer. She moved down ahead, letting go of the lid and letting it fall. 

The boy, turned squid, passed through the grate and fell to a dark pipe for what seemed like 4 minutes. When landing on a surface human feet first, the tunnel path forward was lit up with lightbulbs. The smell of the tunnel could be described in the boy’s mind draws to the line of tolerant enough fragrance. The place smelled to have been given some cleaning with soap in maybe a week earlier. Some distance in front of them, and he saw yellow-eyed silver hair just far enough that he could take a few steps and catch up. Above yellow eyes, was light with shadows on her looking like it has been done by another sewer lid. She jumped, turning into a squid mid-jump, to pass through what was above her, and when the generous boy caught up to where she was, it was indeed another lid. Blue eyed squid followed suite and jumped up.

 

*OctoVally, Tentakeel Outpost*  
July 21st

 

“Where am I?” Said the boy.

“Hmm… would he really help with the octarians…” White hair muttered.

The cephalopod who followed looked around at the setting he’s set foot on. Pieces of earth were floating in the sky for reasons he’s unsure of and the sky was bright as a day could be and also as blue as the sky could be. For all he knew, this seemed like a whole ‘nother world. Looking in front, the guiding lady, facing away at first to another path, turned to look at the new guy fully. Now, he could really see what she looked like and the same is for her.

“Hey! You showed up! As soon as I saw you… umm... aimlessly walking around the square, I knew you were the one.” She told the confused squid looking at her, attempting to sound profreshional and give the newbie an idea about herself. She got something she needed. She couldn’t have him runoff after earlier.

“Well, I did walk around randomly. Exploring the place while I’m at it while doing...my thing.” Blue eyes was cautious. Still not knowing so much about this woman, he gave her a short blunt answer. Then moved on to saying, “Also, I saw you looking at me only for such a brief time. Then you hid behind the brella you’re raising now.”

“Look, I can gather quick information in such a short time whenever I feel like it, and it ain’t my fault the info I get can be embarrassing.” That line felt hard to say considering the guy she’s talking to explained how he had also used quick information gathering earlier to explain her behavior, but she managed to say it with confidence and sass. “Forget me hiding behind my brella. I know you’re trying to stay calm and less starstruck inside to politely to talk to me. I am Marie of the Squid Sisters after all.” The now revealed Marie of the Squid Sisters introduced herself after a pretty bad sounding transition from talking about what happened then to the what’s going on now.

“...Excuse me, who?” Boy squid raised a brow.

“What?” Wide eyed confusion Marie started doing. “You seriously never heard of me? For eel?”

“I really have not. Am I supposed to?” Confused boy shakes his head. Marie covered her eyes in slight disappointment before looking back to him with a deep breath.

“Well you’re obviously uncultured, but you’ll have to do.” She readies herself to give a long description of the request she has yet to offer him seeing as though he overall pays attention and is a good listener in this scenario.

“See, I’ve got a little…” This was still someone unknown that she’s talking to which was what forced hesitation in her next line of words, thinking they’d sound like forced on responsibility and most likely, labor. But, with the situation at hand, there was no other way to explain as such.

“By now you’ve heard that the Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis square is missing.”

“Yeah…? What about it?” It felt strange for a country-wide event to be mentioned as the first topic of this service he’ll provide. What exactly did it have to do with him? She continued.

“Well, it’s not just missing - It’s been squidnapped by the octarian menace!” Well, that answers part of what was on his mind.

“And how do you know this?”

“How do I know? On the surface, I seem like an absurdly talented idol, but in truth, I’m Agent 2 of ‘The New Squidbeak Splatoon,’ a secret society of heroes who save the world from Octarians. Also, who else would steal the zapfishes? They give power to Inkopolis as they were, so definitely normal citizens wouldn’t.”

“Oh I see. So, what is it that I have to do?”

“Look, with my job making me a busy girl, I’ve only been able to keep an eye on the octarians in my downtime. Inkopolis needs you, a kind and willing squid to be it’s hero from now until whenever you drop out. As for your name here, it’ll be-”

“Wait, as what?”

“I’m getting there. Age-“

“As wh-“

“Ok! Now you’re just messing with me!” *Annoyed Expression*

“HaHa. Yeah, I do that sometimes. Anyhoo, I’m the new hero and…?” *Smiles wide*

“Alright! Agent 4 of the Squidbeak Splatoon, welcome aboard! Jeez, and just after you listened well at first…”

“Well, I guess you could say that unpredictability is a helpful talent in this occupation?”

“No squid, Shorelock.” Marie rolls her eyes back with the thought of being so done for the day, and when looking at the new will-be hero, Agent 4, laughing away from his own joke and being their audience reminded of her of someone. “Now, are you ready for this?”

Agent 4 squinted his eyes wondering if he really was up for this. These are octarians that he’ll be facing, but he has fended for himself for some time now on some occasions from what he could remember. Not really knowing an answer to give, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll take your awkward silence as a yes. That and the shrug you gave. Give me a sec while I get your suit in the cabin.” Off Marie goes behind the cabin to her left to get what she said she was getting.

From there, Agent 4 just waited from where he was. With a desperate need for information about the Squid Sisters, because apparently that is important to the matter of all things. After typing “Marie Hotaru” up on his phone on sunfari, the first thing to come up was an introduction to the Squid Sisters. Including Marie, obviously, and this one other girl with black hair and a pink coloration overall. Who was she? A sister from what he could tell, but are they still a thing?

Agent 4’s train of thought was interrupted with a yellow sweater thrown in his face. Along with some tight pants, overly sized black and orange sized boots and black illuminating headphones. The last 3 were caught in his hands. His face however wasn’t lucky. As he helped himself to take off the suit from his head, he changed without second thought or question. He simply followed simple instructions to change into more suitable gear.

5 minutes later, and we’ve got a hero. The newest set of armor in the line up of the Squidbeak Splatoon armory was now worn by the newest member.

“Cod hope I made a decent choice for who will do the job.” Marie prayed for her sake considering the possible obstacles that will come up to him soon. She’d soon have to see if his loyalty could be backed up by something suitable on the field. In her hands, she held a long case containing something. The oval shaped case was what convinced Agent 4 to think,

“Yep. There’s a weapon in there.”

“Help yourself out.” Marie offered as she put down the weapon case.

Agent 4 walked over and kneeled down to open it. He was right in thinking it was some arsenal of sorts, but was unaware about exactly what it was. The moment it was open, a yellow and black gun was revealed. It looked lethal compared to other shooters he’s heard of. To the very moment he gripped the weapon and held it, he knew this wasn’t something you’d use for fun unless it was tweaked a bit for safer use.

“The creator of the heroshot is part of our organization. Right now, he’s at his workshop in the square fixing and selling weapons. Sheldon, the big-mouthed horseshoe crab, as i’ve heard he’s been called. If anything’s wrong, please tell us. I don’t want to come save you cause you forgot to tell, alright?” She crossed her arms, giving a command that sounded harsh, but the hero let it sink in as something he wouldn’t want to happen either. Almost dying ‘cause of a broken gun? Embarrassing.

“I’ll make sure of it.” He setted it to fire from the pull of the trigger. “I’ll also make sure to make any shot of mine count. You’ll see, Miss Marie.”

“Miss?” Marie asked the hero to her right who stood up and looked at her. She saw the heroshot in the agent’s left hand aimed towards one of the three target balloons with graffiti of an octarian troop. His stance was secure and despite the gun's recoil, his arm didn't budge. In that split second in which she saw the gun, the middle balloon was shot. Glittering yellow ink covered that balloon and it popped. The funny thing is though, 4’s eyes weren’t even looking at the balloon, and his accuracy was dead on. Also, it was what he said next made Marie amazed.

“I just wanted to be formal.” Agent 4 answered so casually as he lowered the gun down after shooting. Some may call that cocky or dumb luck, but Marie viewed it as a born soldier showing years of combat in previous battles. This guy had to be the one.

“So um… when’s my first mission?” He placed back the weapon in its casing and closed it.

“What? Oh no, Sheldon and I haven’t located where a zapfish is yet in OctoValley. Until then, you might as well mentally prepare yourself. Not sure if you’ve been to a warzone before.”

“What’s the difference? I survive life as is. Obstacles and all, so I’ve probably got this.” Agent 4 walked off to the sewer door planning to go back go the square.

“Wait, where are you going?” Marie faced him throughout.

“I’ve got my own mission to do. Tell me, do these have a communication feature?” Agent 4 pointed to the headphones he wore.

“Yeah, but how will I know if you’ll come back when I call you?”

“Why do you think I came down here in the first place?”

“Ummm…”

“You asked me. Bye.” And away he goes.

To think the sassy squid idol could be sassed back with little effort. Marie found it ironic that that’s how it went down. Afterwards, she remembered needing to go to the radio station for a podcast. A quick look at her phone for the time showed it was an hour away. She needed to change for the occasion, and so she went back behind the cabin to find something modern to wear. On her way however, she found some clothing left on a seating area. Those just happened to be the same clothes 4 had worn before he was assigned the hero role. He must have forgotten those as he went out. Looking more closely at them, something was sticking out of the shorts. Something pointy with a white end. Curious as she was and wanting to know more about this guy she hired just to make sure he isn’t actually some guy trying to ruin the Splatoon, she grabbed. The worst possibility would be if it were a mini bomb, but that would be illogical. In actuality, it was a picture. At the center was Agent 4, facing the camera. He looked younger, had the same hairstyle, wore a suit, and made a very happy facial expression. The people surrounding him included a tall, stern, but happy business-looking lady to his right, a smiling adult man to his left with his arm over 4’s shoulder, a tall, angrily proud looking old man crossing his arms and farther to the right of the picture, and a young girl who 4 was hugging behind to in the picture; shortest squid in the picture, and had long hair with three big bangs.

It was at this point where she questioned to herself.  
“Is he really going to do these missions? It looks like he’s got people to come back to.”

“Unlike me at the moment.”


	2. On Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4, as he is now called in a secret organization, does what he does complete what he refers to as a "mission." Whether or not his duty makes him less of smiling man is left to be seen.

*Inkopolis Square*  
July 22nd

This was the second day Agent 4 had stayed in Inkopolis square, just after he was given the task of an Agent. Only thing is, he has yet to have been given a mission to accomplish. To make up for loss times, most of his time was spent completing his “mission” from what he had said to Squid Sister idol, Marie. He didn’t make any progress yesterday trying to complete it. 4 had to find an apartment for the time being, and now he continues in the square.

“Have you seen this kid? She’s got the popular long hairstyle, but she’s got three bangs.” The unknown hero to the rest of the community, showed a picture of the girl he was describing to people who play lobby matches and to store owners relating to said kind of matches. He added that this girl did like turf and mains a splattershot.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t anyone who could give a definite answer. Not even the police, whom 4 asked at the police station, could give any details. They were aware of this girl’s disappearance, and to this day, they couldn’t believe she could be so hidden for a year starting from when his parents first made the call.

This search seemed pointless. If there wasn’t anything he could do, then that’s where he should stop. Probably, this was just as worthless use of time. Internally, he was stressed out about not being able to solve this problem. 

Wanting to try and get his mind off the girl search, he went to this food truck owned by a shrimp. Looking at the sign that said “Crusty Sean,” 4 assumed one part of that was the owner’s name.

“What’s the cheapest thing here, Mr. Sean? 4 asked the fryer.

“Deep Fried Shwaffle. Price is exactly what you see on the menu times tax, kiddo. If you got a food ticket, it’s a freebie.” Replied the shrimp in the truck.

“I’ll pay with cash.” The yellow squid said.

Agent 4 paid exactly the price required just after a cash grab from his pocket. Then off he went with food in hand to a table near the overwear shop. As he laid his bum on the chair, 4 quietly thought to himself about the possibility that this mission won’t be accomplished.

“How would my family react? Will she be alright out there? I’m sorry, Mom, Dad. I guess I really am too attached to leave her even after you told me not to worry…” Horrible was how this thought could be described. He intended to eat so he couldn’t be thinking of those things. But, in the end, that was all he had in his head. Until he heard his headphones’ ringtone. On the rear end of it was a button meant to accept the caller, so he pressed it. The beginning of the call was what brought 4 back to his senses and start eating.

“Hello, Agent 4?” said a female voice he’s heard since yesterday.

“Hey, Miss Marie.” He said quietly to reduce suspicion. 

“Huh. So you did promise to answer.” she said with unnoticeable relief and a “Thank Cod.” on the other side. Beginning to get back to the topic, she started telling 4, her’s and Sheldon’s discovery. “We’ve located a zapfish deep within Tentakeel Outpost. Your help is needed right now before they start changing the location to somewhere we can’t reach.”

“I’ll be right there.” Agent 4 responded to his boss lady with a stern tone of voice before hanging up. He just happened to finish his schwaffle in the process and he threw the paper tray into the trash can near the food truck behind him before leaving.

Crusty Sean witnessed the back thrown paper tray shot the Agent done and saw that it landed in the can despite half of the opening being covered by a lid. “Wowzers...” the fryer thought.

 

*Tentakeel Outpost*  
June 22nd, Afternoon

 

From within the sewer hole came Agent 4 in his hero suit since morning. In front of him stood Marie, who seemed to have been waiting patiently underneath her umbrella.

“Hello again, Agent 4. Get your hero shot ready and roll out. Your task: Retrieve it before they move to a new location.” A greeting was met shortly, but the point had to be made quick for 4 to do their job.

“Roger that, Miss Marie.” Agent 4 saluted in the posture that of an inkling soldier before getting his weapon ready and out its briefcase close to the idol.

“And where you’ll be going; to the very end of this station and in the last kettle you’ll see in front of you.”

“Roger again.” And the Agent was off. He inked himself a path with his gun and swam at fast speeds.

In that brief moment of talk, she took some time to understand Four’s character like the creepy person she was. Loyalty was evident from the start. He never asked twice about a request unless he intended to joke around. His skills were expressed with great accuracy yesterday, and precise ink swimming now. Going back to what she thought yesterday, Four seemed like a guy who had formal training and/or experience. The new gun was adapted finely in mere minutes and here he was using it to the utmost efficiency. How could he have known all this? He seemed fairly young, at least from how he looks. How long has he known how to fend himself? Why did he learn to fend for himself? 

Questions like those had to be set aside for now until she gets the chance to ask him. Right now, she had to get into her cabin and turn on the monitor and instruct Four’s on where to go through the perspective of the camera in his headphones.

As she turned it one, he was just about to head in the assigned kettle. His instructions:

“Go on in, Four. It’s a bit dark, so be sure to turn on the light on your heroshot.” Said the parental boss. The son-like figure did as such.

Now came the time to see the new hero in action. If necessary, she’ll be there to save his potentially cocky bum. She knew somehow that it wasn’t needed however. That much like yesterday’s casual no look target shot, 4’s bravery as he went to set foot to a battlefield more than sealed the deal for his placement as the next agent, and even then as the horror began, a reassuring smile and voice tone were apparent on this boy.

“I’ll be back beFOUR you know it, Miss. Marie.”


	3. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like zapfishes?

An Octarian base below ground was filled with nothing but screams and occasional gunshots at an afternoon time according to the projected screens surrounding it. Electrical objects loss power at a fast rate as 7/8 mini zapfishes that powered them were taken by the Agent.

A male octarian soldier ran to an area that contained a mini Zapfish in an oversized lightbulb source.

“Commander! That agent is closing in on this sector at a fast rate! He’s already halfway here to take the last of our mini Zapfishes!” The male octo said in the octarian language. 

“What the carp do you mean, soldier!? I told you to line the troops during the start, and now he’s here!?” A black haired female octarian with kelp on their octo goggles responded back with anger.

“We’re sorry, ma’am! Me and my squad tried, but even then, most of us were knocked down, splatted, and had our weapons were disabled and—!” He was cut short after witnessing a furious leader kick a wall with frustration.

“Darn it!” Time was of the essence. If they could at least get their remaining power source out the area then they’d at least have some source of energy in store.”

“Alright, your new task: defend the retriever in moving our remaining zapfish at this instant! Away you go, soldier!” She commanded quickly.

“Yes, ma— GAH!” The soldier had met a snuck up auto bomb explosion in the back. Splatting then and heading to their respawn point. That respawn machine that revived splatted octolings however, had to revive so many octolings at the same time that the process was slowed down for each soldier.

“What ...! What the shell!?”

Menacingly, the agent approached the octoling in command. A yellow gun was in hand looking ready for fire, and the holder is without a scratch. No sweat, pink ink, or even a ruffled look. Four asked kindly in Inklish,

“Please step aside. There doesn’t have to be a fight.”

“Haaaaaaa!” Yelled the commander approaching him with a roller. A fight was to be commenced whether he liked it or not.

The commander got close to where she was literally five steps away as she started swinging their horizontally set splat roller. It came down only to be dodged by the agent who moved to the left to the octoling’s side, leaving their weapon to only hit the ground.

“On your right.” Agent 4 said mid-fight.

Now the real punishment begins. Four disabled their grip by chopping their wrists, forcing them to drop the roller out their hands. The commander tried to turn to the right quickly to face him, but Agent 4 had already grabbed their backside with both hands and lifted them up above his head. Then in that position, he turned into his squid form then knocked her back with his pointed head; strong enough to send them upwards in the air. He then jumped up and did a horizontal flip, hitting the falling victim on the top of the head first, and second the right shoulder with the right side of his boots.

Agent 4 landed feet first, and the octoling was knocked down to the ground with a loud thud. Not only that, they were out cold. There was virtually no chance of them getting back up at this point.

“Rest yourself now.” Four kneeled down on one leg and in his sweater, he grabbed a small bottle with a pain relieving substance inside and set it beside her.

Four stood up recommencing zapfish retrieval. A male octoling just about got their out the lightbulb. It was still conscious enough to make noise and therefore it cried in the uneasy and hastily grip of the octoling.

“You trying to carry the zapfish?” Four spoke suddenly close to the boy as he looked back attempting to run from him. 

“You’re making the thing cry by moving too hastily. Here.” He grabbed the baby out boy’s hands.

“It’s alright, little one.” He reassured the Zapfish which seemed to work as it just stared at him as Four turned to the retriever. 

“As for you, be on your way and we’ll be on ours.” The octoling ran in fear. This wasn’t about fulfilling an order anymore. It was about survival from the hunting squid. Four’s objective has been a success.

“Miss Marie, I am now commencing baby delivery. Returning to base.” He turned back and communicated through his headphones. Marie on the other side laughed a bit at how Four referenced his current task.

“Copy that, 4. Get out of there.”

The smallest sounding footsteps were heard behind him. However, Four did not waver. Instead, he threw his whole gun at the sneaking ambusher. The gun thrown with full force hit it’s target with the heroshot bouncing back to Four’s hand, and it just so happened that when Four turned around, it was the same retriever octoling who just pretended to flee coming back with a brush, now with cracked glasses and a cartoonishly smiling fainted face.

The mini zapfish looked up Four with open eyed curiosity. By no means was he a parent figure in his head. Only thing that did come into mind was rubbing softly at it’s head. Agent 4 couldn’t understand any signs of calmness, but if it ain’t crying or dying then it’s fine. It’s wavy whiskers however could mean something.

 

*Back at the entrance of Tentakeel Outpost*

 

Marie and Sheldon awaited patiently for the Agent’s return, and they were awarded with such.

“I’m back with the baby, Sheldon. Give this kid some sleep when you return it.” Agent Four deliverered the Zapfish by hand as he walked back to the area of the cabin.

“You got it, Agent 4! Thank you very much!” Sheldon saluted as he held out his hands waiting to be given the last Zapfish for the mission. “And don’t you worry, the drones I sent out to help carry the other 7 have already made it back and are being returned to our power plant.” Sheldon said positively about the progress of his tasks.

“I’ll gladly take the little fellow off your hands now.” Four was offered the weapons seller’s arms and he placed the fish on Sheldon’s arms. As soon as it was on his hands though.

“Yahhhhhhhhhhh!” High voltage shock that briefly shows an animal’s immune system was applied. 

Marie exclaimed, “Oh my cod!” With both hands covering her mouth as she and Four witness Sheldon’s shock treatment and him dropping the fish.

“I gotcha!” Four narrowly caught it before it hit the ground. He sighed of relief. The fish calmed the electricity when it noticed it was again in Four’s hands.

“Yow! What happened!? How did a baby Zapfish produce that much voltage!?” Sheldon spoke as he shook his hands and blew on them. 

“After being free of those octarian lightbulbs it should be resting!” He said lastly.

“It seems to be alright now. Though it’s only looking at me funny.” Four reported to both Marie and the fried horseshoe as it seemed to be at peace in his arms.

“Hmm… Well, I don’t think it’ll happen twice. Please pass it over.” He requested Four a second time. Once again though, the same thing occurred.

“Aaaaaah!” Sheldon’s shocked, drops fish, and Four catches.

“Four, careful with it, or else you’ll be burnt calamari!” Marie advised her Agent.

“I am! I’m trying to be gentle with it in my hands so it doesn’t electrocute me.”

“I was too! How come I get shocked!? Why does it seem to like you better, Agent 4?”

“Pft yeah. Like that would be the case.”

“Definitely the case in my eyes. I heard you be nice with on the comm. line, Four. I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but it seems to like your dad-like attitude.”

“No… no that can’t be. I have no experience in that sort of thing, Miss Marie.”

“Four, it’s a baby. You know full well it is. You’ve got yourself to blame for being too nice. This baby out of all the ones you’ve rescued is at least giving you the love you deserve.”

“Ah.”

“Holy, I can still feel some tingling.” Times like this calls for desperate glass container measures.”

“Or I could bring it back myself if you tell me where to put the thing.”

“Four, no. You’d risk the secrecy of the Squidbeak Splatoon if you, a stranger, just walked up and said you found the fish, and admittedly, the manhole that leads to here isn’t… very secret.” Marie warned the devoted inkling.

“I can assure you, Miss Marie. I do well with secrets and I definitely know how to word my way out of scenarios if needed. Plus, if these guys give light to the city, it doesn’t matter how they were acquired just as long as they are.”

“Fair point. Kind of how things work nowadays with new gadgets and power.” Marie agreed firstly, but then added, “But be sure to not be a delivery boy so often. They’d surely wonder soon.”

“I understand.” Replied Agent 4.

“And I think I my business is done here.” Sheldon moved his way to the manhole, but did not leave before hearing something from Four.

“Wait just a moment, Sheldon.” Four unzipped his jacket, reaching for his gun and giving it to the weapons expert. 

“My weapon is jammed. Not sure how, but automatic fire seemed slower than usual. That’s why in my fight with their last line, I didn’t fire a shot.”

“Oh My Lord! Thank you for recording that detail! The nozzle may have clogged it after repeated use and considering you seemed to have been shooting so frequently, that may have been the case. More on that their could also be the case of--”

“Sheldon? Sheldon. Sheldon!” Four called out three times.

“Don’t even try. He’s like that through and through. Once he gets an idea about turf weapons, he instantly becomes a hyperactive note taker.”

“That is something about him I’m definitely not fond of. Meeting him for the first time was awkward with his constant need for feedback on the weaponry I borrowed.”

“I was there, Four. I understand how you feel.”

“Well then, I’m glad I was able to get some zapfishes back before my main weapon broke.”

“Saved yourself from longer chats, definitely.” Both agreed about complaining on the nature of the murmuring shellfish.

After Sheldon had finished talking, he soon left with the heroshot just waiting to improve the design. Four was also about to leave and return the baby zapfish to Inkopolis’ power source after having told Marie that he had nothing to lose in the way of identity. Plus, he made a point saying that the population wouldn’t care about how electricity was regained, just that it was.

Four was ready to go down the manhole until Marie said to him,

“Wait just a second, Four. I’d like to talk to you about something if you don’t mind. It’s connected to the octarians and in all honesty, I should’ve told you when you first volunteered.”

“I’m listening.” Four turned to Marie while comforting the zapfish.

“Good. Now, make yourself comfy and sit on the couch under the tree.”

“On it.”

 

*One “epic” couch sit later*

Marie stood by the edge of the couch, beginning to start their chat.

 

“So, Four. So far—“

“Don’t you mean, so FOUR?” Four joked with a small snicker. Marie simply ignored this attempting comedian.

“You’ve helped regain most of our electricity.”

“Yeah.”

You just defeated 2 bosses, brutally might I add. You utterly roasted the oversized toaster and knocked octo samurai to the ground.”

“Yeah.”

“And you have done all this in at least 4 days.”

“Yeah.”

“I would just like to say thanks and to actually… be real with you about something.”

Yeah? What do you mean by that?”

“I actually… wanted to say that since the start, I also wanted you help me search for my cousin.”

“Callie Aori, was it?”

“Yes! Have you started listening to our songs?”

“No. I simply searched your background and hers since day 1 of this mission through hades.”

“Figures. I shouldn’t have got my hopes up.” Marie sighed then continued on. She made to break down each detail to small summaries. “Anyhow, you know how Callie suddenly disappeared? I’ve been looking for someone to help me find her for much of the same reasons I told you before. I was busy with my own life, but I couldn’t afford to live without my cousin. She’s a lot of things to me, and I consider her our star of the show for the most part. Callie lit up my world.”

“I wasn’t the one known to have fun since childhood. For one, guys would only like my looks and think I need an attitude change. Callie was bullied in her life a fair ton for being different and too much of a fun goer. Through thick and thin however, we had each other. Now that she’s gone, I’ve been lacking the excitement I had to balance out everything I had to go through.”

“I just… miss her…. so much for the last 3 years…”

“I’m sorry.” Four finally spoken from his seat.

“Why are you? I know you care in a way for me… but why do you care for this?”

“Because I have someone missing from family and I’ve been sad that I didn’t have that person to cheer me up. My studious life never had a knock on the door to my room telling me they wanted to play a game with me since then. I looked for them myself and it got me nowhere. So, by the end of the day, I fully empathize with you. Enough said.”

“...Thanks for that. That was very nice of you to tell me how you can relate.”

“With that being said, why didn’t you tell me any earlier about your missing cousin?”

“That? I actually planned to, but not only would it have been too personal and daring.”

“To that of which I do not care about. A request is a request.”

“Thank you again on that. I also didn’t suspect you’d find my Cal considering she lost our final splatfest.”

“I saw online that that was a big deal. Most of the community started leaning toward you and not thinking too highly of Callie. Not a big deal to me however.”

“Ha… Now that I told you, 4. I feel like I can breathe easier.”

“That sounds like a major victory for the day.” Four stood up smiling with the zapfish in hand. Then he bowed and said, “I promise I’ll get her back.”

“And I hope you get your cousin back.” Marie returned the promise with prayer that he too will find his beloved family member. Rarely has sympathy ever been seen from Marie of the Squid Sisters. Then again however, this isn’t the stage with fans. “Cheesy as this may sound, I think we’re now friends ‘cause of this.” “Yeah. I think pretty co—“ 

Loud radio static came from the cuttle cabin. The one that’d play when it recieved a call.  
The two were cut short of the discussion and went to check.

It apparently was a call from deep within Octovalley. A light but deep feminine voice said on the other side,

“Go away, Marie.”

“Callie!” Marie realized and gasped with Four standing with her as she’s listening.

“What? No, this ain’t Callie you’re talking to.” Hearing that from the caller made Marie’s wide eyed reaction transition into an annoyed and disappointed one.

“Don’t play dumb, you’re terrible with lying.”

“W-well that doesn’t matter! Leave and don’t even try to find her!” Callie said furiously.

“You’re coming back, Callie! No way in shell am I going to leave you a second time!”

“And what makes you think I- whoops! What makes you think SHE will stay huh!?”

Four tapped Marie’s shoulder to which she looked back. He lended her the now sleeping zapfish then took her headset’s and held the mic.

“Because she’s got some people willing to help, and you sure as heck aren’t the type to simply leave an amazing person for a cousin. We’re only getting closer and closer to having a reunion and a trip back home together. So already, just start packing your cod damn bags.” His fairly deep voice sounded like an intimidating and just from hearing his voice alone froze Marie in place. A collected rage that is not spilled from a bottle, but poured into a warning.

Silence occurred in-between the end of what Four said to what he said then.

“I’ll take that as a sign that you’re getting ready. Until then, begin freshening yourself from the position you’re in.” Four hung up the communication..

Marie witnessed a display that she never would’ve expected. A controlled wrathful display. Was it unnecessary? Somewhat. Did it solidify for Marie, Four’s willingness to provide his services? Yes. Still however, she was processing this even after Four had finished.

“I’ll just take this then…” Four took the zapfish then quietly took off through the manhole back to Inkopolis. The sky was getting dark.

“Darn… I guess I really can pick ‘em. Kind of wish he loosened up a bit. Wait, you’re not considering getting to know him, right? Well, I won’t know until I try. I mean, wouldn’t you and I like… No, I meant as a person. Yeah, as if knowing a person can’t lead to someone getting all mushy mushy over them—“ 

These thoughts of Marie talking to herself about the next plan to engage this agent flustered her as she believes that even imagining the last agent’s lack of hygiene would’ve been much better to think about. 

 

Meanwhile in the manhole passage,

 

“You know, little guy, if you could understand this, my cousin would’ve liked you very much. She always kept little stuffed zapfishes, and I believe she told me she’s touched one of you before. Always, every time when she was young, she asked me to ask Mom and Dad for a real one. I think you may like her if you ever get to meet you.”

The baby zapfish still was sleeping peacefully for sometime now.

“Get your sleep, kiddo. Shouldn't have expected you’d still be up now. Still, my cousin when she comes back, she’ll really like you.” 

Agent 4 rubs the baby’s smooth head gently as he rises to the light up to Inkopolis Square.

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done to death, but yeah. This is basically Splatoon’s story in my writing/typing. This could turn out great, or maybe it won’t. We’ll see.


End file.
